JLA: Civil War
by theelcorspectre
Summary: The Tower of Babel fiasco has happened and the Justice League has split between Superman and Batman's teams. Though the two teams began as a tame rivalry, things are happening that are leading the two sides closer to All Out War. Some people though, believe these events are being orchestrated by an unknown source and are racing to stop it. T to be safe. Have an end planned out.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing is perfect. Life is messy. Relationships are complex. Outcomes are uncertain. People are irrational.-Hugh Mackay

The Watchtower

Batman was tired physically, mentally, and emotionally, but then again, it had been one heck of a day. He had been buried alive, his colleagues had almost died, and to top it all off he was on trial for giving the villain who caused all of this the idea in the first place. He looked around the league meeting hall where the senior members would either discuss topics or judge other members. He caught himself looking at his judges, or should he call them his friends. They all were staring at him, each in a differently.

Superman had this strangely neutral face, probably still deciding the best course of action.

Wonder Woman looked particularly angry with him, and couldn't seem to look at him for too long.

Green Lantern looked rather uninterested in the trial. Perhaps Hal already guessed how the trial was going to go.

Aquaman seemed like he was sizing Bruce up, wondering what he was going to do and how he would defeat him.

J'onn had a look of perfect calm. He was never very good at expressing his emotions, but at least he didn't hold grudges.

Flash looked the most nervous, constantly looking back and forth between members, his chipper spirit momentarily absent.

Plastic Man looked very annoyed, as if his night had been much a lot worse than everyone else's.

"Well," said Superman. "Well what Clark," said Batman, "do you want an apology?" "I think we all deserve one." "Fine I'm sorry that I let Ra's al Ghul get a hold of my notes on all of your weaknesses." Wonder Woman piped in next, "I'm guessing that means you're not sorry about the notes existing in the first place." "No." "And why not," said a very agitated Aquaman. "Because Arthur, those notes needed to exist and if I had to do it all over again, I would." "How can you say that," said Plastic Man. "Because O'Brian, we are too dangerous as people, for their not to be a contingency if one or more of us came under mind control or became evil." "He has a very good point," the Martian Manhunter said. "J'onn is right," chimed in Flash, "we need to be sure that if something happened we could be stop…" Wonder Woman suddenly cut him off, "but we didn't know Barry, and the only way we are sure now is that we have now seen his contingency in action." "Diana is right Barry," said the Man of Steel, "we could've been warned that there was a contingency without knowing the details, and now because of Bruce's secrecy all of our lives had been put at risk."

While they had been arguing the Dark Knight had been looking around, wondering if he would ever be on the Watchtower again. He was suddenly awoken from his semi-daydream by Superman. "Are you ready Bruce?" "Yes." Suddenly, Hal chimed in, "We're not seriously voting, if Bruce is staying in the League or not, I mean he has been in it since the beginning." "It's alright Hal," chimed in Bruce, a fact he did not believe.

Superman then said, "All in favor of Batman staying raise your hand." The hands of Hal, Barry, and J'onn rose and once again Hal spoke. "Shouldn't Batman get a vote?" "GL he is the defendant," said Diana, worried that Hal will doing something rash. "This isn't a court Diana, we're a team and we're all supposed to get equal say." "But, if Batman is given a vote, then it'll be…," Aquaman began. "What, a tie?" blurted Flash. "Can't have that can we," said Bruce. "Well if Bruce is out, then you better make that ticket for two," said Hal.

Upon this comment, the entire room fell silent, no one sure what to say, but eventually Batman broke the silence. "I can't ask you to leave the League Hal." "That's okay; I didn't need your approval, besides it's not much of a League anymore." After this, Bruce asked. "Anyone else?" Flash and J'onn promptly followed them out, Flash occasionally glancing behind himself. As they walked towards the teleporters, Wonder Woman stood trying to think of the right words to say, while the others just sat, staring into space, trying to process it all. Sadly, it was all in vain. After the foursome teleported back to earth, Plastic Man, turned to Superman saying, "So what now?" Superman just sat there, trying to answer the question he never thought he had to, wondering how losing one member made them lose four.


	2. Chapter 2 In The Flesh

A Metropolis Coffee Shop- Six Months after JLA Breakup

As the sun begins to rise over Metropolis, people begin their morning routine. Often times the people start their routine by stopping at one of the local coffee shops, and Princess Diana of Themyscira is no exception. In her civilian disguise of Diana Prince, she quietly sits, while thinking and worrying about recent events. It doesn't help, of course, when the shop's barista turns on the TV.

Almost immediately upon turning it on, the sound of an 80s jingle plays, accompanied by the sound of an overenthusiastic man announcing, "It's _Good Morning Metropolis _with your host Cat Grant." The screen then shows a beautiful and very perky young woman with blonde hair, sitting all by herself on one end of a desk and she says almost routinely, "Thank you Pat, and Good Morning Metropolis!" This statement is followed by the sound of applause, which Diana assumes is a simple sound machine. As soon as the applause fades Cat says, "Now first off I have a big surprise for all of you, I will be having a special guest cohost for a few episodes. Now from all the way from Hub City, everyone give a big, warm welcome to Vic Sage.

As a response to this, a fairly handsome, slender man with reddish hair walks onto the stage, waving to an imaginary crowd. Mr. Sage then proceeds to sit down at the desk with Cat, and the two begin to have a conversation. "So first off, welcome to Metropolis Vic," Ms. Grant said with a cheesy smile.

"Thanks Cat, it's great to be in the 'Big Apricot'," said Vic with a much more relaxed smile.

"So Vic, let's get straight down to business. Are you Team Superman or Team Batman?"  
"Ha-ha! I guess you're talking about is the recent disagreements involving the JLA's break-up."

"You're absolutely right. Everyone seems to have an opinion on which team is right or better, from tabloids to kids on the playground. In fact the only people who aren't giving an opinion is the government. We couldn't even get a quote from Steve Trevor, a prominent member of government branches dealing in Super-Human awareness."

"The government probably won't take sides unless something major happens, Cat. I must admit, though, that the relationship between the two teams started out as tame but has slowly gotten worse, as evidenced by the recent squabble between Green Arrow and Aquaman."

"Do you think that the two teams will ever get back together?"

"Personally, I think so. It might take something major, but I believe the team will reform within the year. In fact I've got money riding on it."

With a high pitched chuckle, "Well I hope you're right. Now when we come back we will be joined by another special guest, Hal Jordan, who will give us all a peek into the life of one of the most renowned test pilots."

The TV is shut off by someone before it even goes to commercial. Diana had only been partly listening to the show; she was too busy thinking about recent events. Everyone on the Watchtower had been rather on edge lately thanks to Ollie and Arthur's fight and she just needed to take a break. Besides, with Superman spending so much time on the Watchtower dealing with the League, someone had to look out for Metropolis. She woke up for her daydream though, when she heard Steve's name. She hadn't talked to him for a while, and though any romance between them sailed away long-ago, she still worried about him.

This of course got her thinking about all of the former Justice League members. She really missed how Barry would always make her laugh, how just standing by J'onn could calm her down, and she even kind-of missed Batman's broodiness. Though surprisingly, the one she was beginning to miss most was Hal. Despite his arrogance and slight womanizing, he had really calmed down after the Parralax incident. She even began to think she was starting to grow feelings for him, but then the Tower of Babel fiasco happened and, of course, Hal played a large role in the team's breakup. If he returned her feelings, wouldn't he have stayed on the team with her?

Thinking this, she was very surprised to hear Hal's name being mentioned on TV and even more surprised when someone shut the TV off. Quickly looking back and throwing the clerk an angry look, the barista points to a man whose face is hiding behind the paper he is reading. Angrily marching over to him, she reaches down and grabs the remote and says, "Sir, just because you aren't watching the TV, doesn't give you the right to turn it off. You should be more considerate of other people." "I'm sorry princess," the man answers in a familiar voice. The man proceeds to put down his paper, revealing a handsome man with brown hair and a smirk on his face. This causes Diana to gasp, "Hal?"

"In the flesh."


	3. Chapter 3 The Heir and the Eavesdropper

**Star City-Queen Industries**

It is midday in Star City, and Oliver Queen lazily looks down from his pent house office at the sprawling city beneath him as the people shuffle along. It's always been his city. At first it belonged to him as the heir of the largest corporation in the city, but when he returned from his little vacation on the deserted island, he took up the bow and became Green Arrow, swearing to protect his home. Recently however, the city has become his in a different way.

"Mr. Queen, Mr. Wayne is here to see you," came his secretary's voice from his intercom. Oliver then proceeds to lean over and press the button on his deck and say, "Thank you Melany; send him in." The doors to his office then suddenly open as a tall and brooding man in a suit and trench coat walks in. Ollie could tell that Bruce was upset with him and could probably guess that he acted much more easy-going around his secretary, not to mention flirtatious. Then again, Batman was always better when it came to acting like a billionaire playboy then Green Arrow was, which is surprising when you think of how they act in costume.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" says Bruce in his classic lecture voice.

"Great to see you too, Bruce. Say, do you like my mayoral office or this one better?"

"Have you finally gone crazy or do you just enjoy making the team look bad?"

"I mean lately, I've just had to jump between the two, so I thought I should change the layout of one to match the other. You know just to be consistent, but I can't decide which one I like more."

"Stop avoiding the issue. I mean, did your staff not ask why your eye is so bruised that you could pass for Harvey Dent?"

Upon this statement, Oliver reaches up to pull off his dark green sunglasses, gently touching the slightly bruised eye and pulling it back after the faint twinge of pain. Truth be told, Oliver's bruise isn't nearly as bad as Bruce is saying, and Oliver knows he is just doing it as a combination of scolding and friendly chastisement.

"You should see the other guy," Ollie rebuts.

"I did see the other guy, and I know the other guy heals after a quick shower. You on the other hand don't."

"King-fish had it coming, and besides he technically hit first."

"Yeah, after you angered him."

Upon this comment Oliver turns away from Bruce towards the window. Bruce lets out a sigh.

"Listen Ollie, when the others and I left the League and decided to start our own, you and Dinah were the first people I called. I trust you and if this team is going to work, we all need to start working together and stop fighting with Superman and his Boy Scout Troop."

"I understand Bruce, but we've all been on edge lately. Speaking of which, where is the rest of our merry band?"

"J'onn and Barry are at the Hall putting up the finishing touches while everyone else is out on missions around the country. Also, Hal is spending some downtime in Metropolis. Something about an interview."

"Isn't our residential princess watching the city while Clark is busy on the Watchtower?"

"Yeah, but as long as Hal doesn't actively look for her, I doubt we'll hear about any squabble on the news."

Ollie silently smiles to himself when he hears this. If Bruce paid closer attention in the past couple months, he would have noticed how Hal was acting: anxious and a tad depressed. Hal wasn't the kind of guy to wear his emotions on his sleeve, but you could tell by the way he would silently walk and stare off into space that he was missing someone. Upon closer investigation, Ollie gave his best educated guess that the person he was missing was everyone's favorite Amazon. Bruce would have probably deduced this quickly if he took the time to notice. Oliver was guessing that this was the reason why Hal was in Metropolis and was pretty sure that he would definitely search for her.

Deciding that the Conversation was over, Bruce turns to leave with a final message, "Maybe you should take some downtime too Ollie, just to clear your head." Though before the words even left his mouth, Bruce knew that his friend wouldn't listen to his advice, just as could be said if Ollie had asked him. Leaving the office Ollie once again turns to look out over his city, a city that, thanks to a combination of his company, political office, and alter-ego, Oliver Queen owned, ran, and protected.

**Metropolis-Outside the Coffee Shop**

As people walk through the cold November streets, no one seems to pay much attention to the mysterious man sitting outside an otherwise standard coffee shop, drinking a latte while staring intently at his laptop. If it was any other time of year, some would question the trench coat, fedora, and scarf, but with the chilly wind it made perfect sense. Even the sunglasses made sense given the sun was fairly bright, but if someone looked closer at his computer screen they would have noticed he was spying on a certain couple in the coffeehouse. It had been easy for the man to tap into the shop's only security camera and even easier to place the wiretap under the table.

He had been spending probably 30 minutes waiting for the two to eventually find each other and 10 more watching what they would say to each other. The man knows these two hadn't seen each other for a couple of months and each of them had been missing the other one, though at this moment neither would admit it. In fact, they had never confessed their feelings to one another, but the hormone induced tension was hard to miss. After a brief conversation (one that mainly consisted of anxious "catching up"), the two decide to meet later tonight in their civilian identities, but the observer bets that it won't take time for them to get into costumes.

After a very hasty goodbye, the woman briskly leaves the coffee shop and both let out an almost simultaneous sigh of relief. As on cue, the observer's cell phone starts ringing in his pocket just as the woman he was just spying on him walks past him, not even noticing the mysterious stranger. Not waiting for an answer the watcher quickly speaks into his phone.

"The Island Princess has made contact with her Knight in Emerald Armor," he says waiting for the answer from the other end of the call.

"Very good, sir. Would you like to be put into contact with Operatives: Tin Man and Good Doctor?" answered a woman's voice.

"Yes."

After a short time listening to obligatory hold music, the line goes through and is answered.

"This is Operative: Tin Man," answers a deep, almost metallic voice, "Good Doctor is busy making the special stuff for the mission, Boss Man. Has the Island Princess met her Knight in Emerald Armor?"

"Yes. This means that in 24 hours, the first step of our plan will commence. The Good Doctor needs to have the 'stuff' finished and Operative: Bad Luck ready to make the drop-off."

"And me?"

"Of course. You are the most essential to this step. Are you ready?"

"As long as your money stays green, I won't fail you."

"I know you won't Tin Man, and don't worry, I know how much you like green Corben."

Before waiting for a response the man hangs up his phone and walks away with his laptop, heading away from the coffee shop, where a lonely Hal Jordan sits, musing on his feelings and romantic issues.


	4. Chapter 4 Won't Even Suspect

**Midnight-The Streets of Metropolis**

Metropolis may not be the most dangerous city at night in comparison to Gotham and Hub City, but no major city is truly safe after dark. In spite of this, the couple walks steadily and unafraid through Suicide Slums, perhaps the worst neighborhood in the City of Tomorrow. They are uncomfortable, which is understandable given what happened in between them. What started out as a simple catchup between friends, became awkward. Bringing up past regrets and admitting feelings can do that.

Hal Jordan and Diana of Themyscira had decided to meet each other at the Ace of Clubs, a penthouse club at the top of the Metropolis sky line. It was a chance to catchup as friends, but after Diana brought up the split-up, they began to talk about the future, if the team would ever mend back together. Then they talked of their regrets, Diana believing she could have stopped it and how it was the only thing she had thought about for six months. However, it was Hal's regret that had caused the silence, the awkwardness.

"What I regret the most is causing the team to break up and separating us all from one another, especially the two of us."

Hal couldn't believe what he had said and neither could Diana. They couldn't figure out what to say next, so they left the club in silence, and so here they are, walking through Suicide Slums, with no true destination. Hal is embarrassed because he believes Diana doesn't return his feelings and that he had just put her in an awkward situation. Diana is embarrassed because Hal had been the one to say what she couldn't say to him. They were so deep in thought, they don't even notice the muggers come up behind them.

"Give us all your money and ain't nobody gonna get hurt."

The couple suddenly stops, not scared just startled. They turn to each other.

"Do you want the talker or the other two?" the man asks the woman.

"You can have the followers, leave the ringleader to me.

They turn to face the degenerates without any emotion present on their faces. This surprises the muggers, as they are used to their victims being afraid of them, not the other way around. The couple starts to walk towards the criminals. The one in charge brandishes a gun as a warning; not causing so much as a flinch from there would-be victims. The leader's hand begins to shake causing him to pull the trigger, but Diana's reflexes are much quicker. Raising her fist up, the sleeve falls to her elbow, revealing a silver bracelet, ricocheting the bullet to disarm her assailant. Before he can even comprehend what is happening, Diana extends her arm, taps the center of the thug's forehead with two fingers, and he crumples to the floor.

This startles the other two and they begin to slowly walk towards Diana. Hal steps in front of Diana and swings his fist at the air. The thugs don't even realize the giant glowing fist that knocks them back, mimicking Hal's swing. With their muggers knocked out and sprawled out across the street, the couple looks at each other and lets out a laugh.

"I can't remember the last time I actually had fun doing this," says Hal

"Ha-ha, me either! Did you see the surprise on their faces?"

"Yeah! Bet they weren't expecting that, especially in this part of town. You know, Supes should really patrol here more often."

"Speaking of which, I should start doing just that; after all it's what Clark asked me to do while he's busy. Goodnight. It's been great seeing you."

"Wait."

As she begins to walk away, Hal reaches out and places his hand on her shoulder. If it were anyone else she would have jerked her shoulder or worse, but she couldn't do that to Hal.

"What is it?"

"Um… I was just wondering if I could go on patrol with you tonight, you know for old times' sake."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Hal."

"But what would it hurt? Are you scared of your parents finding out that you've been running around with a guy like me?"

She turns around, and looks into his eyes with every consequence going through her mind. What if Clark gets upset? Would Batman's team welcome her if Superman kicked her out? Would this relationship with Hal that she wanted so badly never exist? And if it did, would it end up blowing up in her face?

With all these thoughts going with her head, she knew that if she didn't say something now, it might be her last chance.

"Ok Hal, you win."

A smile quickly forms on his face.

"Cool, and don't worry. If Supes gets upset, I'll protect you."

"'Sigh' I would prefer if he doesn't figure out in the first place."

"He won't even suspect anything."


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets

There are no secrets that time does not reveal.-Jean Racine

Metropolis-Little Bohemia-1:00 A.M.

As fog begins to settle on the streets of Metropolis, a single car drives through the streets of Little Bohemia. Vic Sage had been at the Television Station all night, trying to see if he could find a member of both of the leagues to be guests on the show. Since he knew every member of the league personally, though very few members could say the same of him, he knew it was a losing battle. Though explaining that to Cat Grant had an even smaller chance of survival. Contacting a cape was hard enough, but even the ones they managed to talk to were either too busy or simply refused to share the show with a member of the opposite league. Now Mr. Sage was driving home listening to his radio and attempting to hold onto consciousness.

"Now before we play our next song, we first have discovered some interesting news. Eye witness accounts have claimed to have seen Superman's League member Wonder Woman and Batman's League member Green Lantern fighting crime in and around Suicide Slums. Could this mean that some of the hostility between the two leagues is starting to lessen? Meanwhile, we will continue to announce news as soon as it's available. Now for our next song…."

Vic Sage quickly turns off the radio as his phone begins to ring. He looks at the caller ID and answers it.

"What is it Ted?"

"Are you listening to this?"

"Yeah. Why, are you afraid of losing the bet?"

"It's not like I can't afford it. What I was really calling you about is about that favor you've asked about."

Mr. Sage brings his car to a screeching halt.

"Hey Vic, are you okay? I heard something."

"Yeah I'm fine, now what did you find out!?"

"Take it easy, I tracked the contraband to a warehouse on the Metropolis Wharf. I'll text you the address. What confuses me is that most of the stuff isn't illegal to import."

"Whoever is buying this stuff, must not want to leave any evidence of a paper trail."

"Well he is definitely doing a good job of it. So are you going to contact the authorities or are you going to check it out first?"

Vic Sage turns his car around and drives towards the Wharf. He rubs his eyes knowing it was going to be an even longer night.

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Yeah, guess it was a stupid **question**."

The Watchtower- 6:00 A.M. in Metropolis Time

"If you won't tell him Jay, then I will."

"Take a chill pill Z; Diana can see whomever she wants."

"I don't care if she is in the Batman's League fan club when she goes civilian, but doing something like this when she's in costume?"

"You may have a point, but even if you're right there is no sense in making him worry about it before his meeting."

"Fine you win. We'll tell him after he gets back from Argus."

The talk had been going on for several minutes, over the recent sightings of Green Lantern and Wonder Woman in Suicide Slums. Two of the only three people on the station, the Wonder Twins spent the better part of the half-hour arguing whether or not to tell Superman. Though Jayna may have won the argument, in the end Zan got what he wanted.

"Sometimes I swear they forget about my powers," the Man of Steel muses to himself.

Though he has been on the other side of the Watchtower the entire time, he might as well have been in the same room. Clark doesn't try to make a habit of eavesdropping, but sometimes hearing certain names and words catch his attention.

"Why Hal though?"

Out of all the people he wants to hear Diana dating, Hal Jordan is the second to last on the list right before the World's Greatest Detective. Though, even he must admit to having some respect for the Emerald Knight. After all, out of the four people who left the tower that fateful night, only he had the courage to speak up. Perhaps, he understood the need for a contingency, especially after the Parallax incident.

That thought brings back many bad memories, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Though thinking of Wonder Woman's dating life reminds him of his meeting with Steve Trevor. He quickly and steadily leaves his room, towards the teleporters. Before leaving, he glances at the twins, deciding to let them believe he doesn't know a thing.

Metropolis-Unremarkable Parking Lot-6:00 A.M.

The mysterious man sits in his car in an unremarkable parking lot. Without even looking he pulls out his phone and dials in the number. He immediately receives an answer.

"Status Report Mr. Fine," says the mystery man.

"Claws is in position with the Good Doctor's medicine and the Tin Man is ready to start the operation at the drop of a hat sir."

"Good, the plan begins at 8:30, not a minute before and not a minute after. Do I make myself clear Fine?"

"Crystal."

The mysterious man hangs up.


End file.
